


Tarde

by sakuramar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramar/pseuds/sakuramar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola<br/>Es la primera historia que escribo, la he publicado hoy también en el livejournal, espero no infringir ninguna regla de esta pagina y sin más les dejo la historia.<br/>Si tengo faltas de ortografía, redacción, coherencia u otros les pido una sincera disculpa, les agradecesco mucho sus comentarios si es que alguien lee la historia, sin más les dejo mi intento de historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a cualquier persona que lea este intento de historia, de antemano se los agradezco.  
> Debo decir que es la primera que escribo, espero no infringir ninguna regla de esta pagina, el contenido de slash es bastante ligero y sin más les dejo la historia

Era tarde las sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes eran largas y deformes, tan oscuras, tan misteriosas, tan negras. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi oído como un reloj de pared enloquecedoramente lento, segundo tras segundo con su tum tum tum me estaba desquiciando, las imágenes se repetían en mi mente una ves tras otra; estaba solo en esa casa parado en medio del vestíbulo con las manos extendidas realmente consiente de mi alrededor y perdido en los recuerdo, nada podía hacer.  
  
Como poder dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, paso tan lento frente de mi pero se que fue demasiado rápido que no me dio tiempo de detenerte, las palabras se quedaron en mi cerebro resonando junto con mis latidos…Sentía humedad en mis mejillas ¿Por qué mis mejillas estaban húmedas?, era un misterio que no quería resolver, tal ves había una gotera en el techo, por que se escuchaba como caían las gotas, ni el sonido de mis pensamientos ni el sonido de mi corazón las ocultaban.  
  
No se en que momento baje los brazo y comencé a caminar por el vestíbulo, un pie frente al otro, paso tras paso llegue al inicio de la escalera la contemple ¿Quién escoge pintar de rojo una escalera?, no quería contestar esa pregunta por más que supiera la respuesta, me detuve un minuto o un siglo; ya no había diferencia solo quería que pararan las imágenes y los sonidos de mi alrededor, que se detuvieran los de mi corazón o que las gotas dejaran de salir o las dos dejaran de sonar. Subí el primer escalón, me costo más trabajo de lo que imagine, me constaba respirar, me costaba mantenerme en pie, el peso de mi cuerpo era demasiado, me aferre al barandal como un niño se aferra a las faldas de su madre para que no lo abandone, me deje llevar por mis pasos hacia el final de la escalera, solo me faltaba caminar por el pasillo, ¿siempre fue tan largo? ¿Siempre fue tan angosto? ¿Siempre fue tan desolado y triste? o ¿el desolado y triste era yo?  
  
Mi conciencia empezó hablarme no sabia que tuviera, por eso me extraño conocerla y reconocerla solo repetía una tras otra ves espera, no continúes, no sigas, detente, todavía puedes alcanzar la anhelada felicidad, todavía puedes, voltéate corre, pasa el corredor, baja las escaleras, atraviesa el vestíbulo, abre la puerta y corre, alcanza lo que dejas ir, alcánzalo y no lo sueltes, explícale, dile, háblale, míralo a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre te vieron, que siempre te miraron, que no dejaron un segundo de estar pendientes de ti, detenlo, detenlo, todavía no es tarde todavía hay esperanza, no lo dejes ir no dejes que se valla,... espera, reacciona, piensa, no puedes aferrarte a quien no te ama, mejor voltéate, ahógate en tus lagrimas, regresa a esa casa que nunca te gusto, regresa, atraviesa el vestíbulo, sube las escaleras, pasa el corredor, abre el cuarto, déjate caer en el hueco de la agonía y el dolor, déjate perderte en el sufrimiento y llora, llora todo lo que puedas deja que las imágenes sigan su curso deja que tu corazón lata, deja que la conciencia de lo que te rodea te envuelva, mañana seguirás con tu camino, saldrás de esta casa y continuaras tu destino que no estaba con esa persona, nada te ata ya, eres libre, pero tu odias la libertad, aprende a vivir con ella será tu única compañía de ahora en mas, vuela, déjate arrastrar por el viento permite que me arrastrare contigo y juntos nos iremos a ese desierto de soledad, de lagrimas y dolor, déjanos ser.  
  
Me acosté, dejándome arrullar por el sueño como nunca y como siempre. Mañana despertaría y comenzaría otras ves, mañana seria diferente, mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto, les estoy agradecida.


End file.
